


Wake Up Call

by Rothecooldad



Series: flashfic rovember [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fluff, GTA AU, Humor, M/M, let ryan sleep, projecting much, why do most of my fics include somebody very obviously sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: Alright,Ryan thought, unsure whether to be pissed or amused as he watched Jeremy snore and burrow deeper under the covers.That at least answers ‘ who the fuck?’Ryan poked his shoulder experimentally, snorting when Jeremy, still very much unconscious and drooling on Ryan’s pillow, just weakly swatted his hand away.Still leaves a lot to be desired on thewhy the fuckfront, however.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

Ryan moaned, his alarm blaring loudly on his night stand. For a brief moment, he considered just burying his head under his pillow and going back to sleep, but the piercing sound rattled its way through his head and he gritted his teeth. At the very least, he had to turn off that fucking alarm clock.

 

He thrust his arm out blindly, reaching to hopefully shut it off. And, if that didn’t work, he could always just break the fucking thing. He would buy a new one, whatever. He just wanted to  _ sleep. _ Ryan was extremely confused, and more than a little concerned when, instead of grabbing at the smooth plastic that he’d been used to, his hand slapped against skin with a dull thud. He was relatively certain that that  _ wasn’t  _ his alarm clock.

 

The body next to him groaned, shifting around and pulling the blankets off of Ryan. Which was a fucking  _ dick move, thanks,  _ as it currently felt like he’d swapped his nice  _ warm  _  room out for a fucking walk-in meat freezer. 

 

Ryan tense, keeping his eyes screwed shut, hoping whoever it was didn’t notice that his breathing was far too irregular to still be asleep. He didn’t  _ remember  _  bringing anybody home with him the night before. Nor was he particularly interested in one night stands regardless. And considering he didn’t drink, Ryan felt that he should probably remember something like that, yeah? And as it stood, he very much  _ didn’t.  _

 

He _ did _ remember leaving the bar early that night, leaving the crew to their own drunken devices and leaving him decidedly out of it. He had been struggling with a bitch of a headache for most of the night, and dealing with everybody’s drunken bullshit had proven far too much for him to handle. There was only so much one person could take hearing the same dumbass arguments hashed out again and again before they lost it, and Ryan had hit that limit at least a solid two hours before he had actually given up and left. If it hadn’t been for Geoff’s overly concerned urging, and promises that he’d get the rest of the crew back safe, Ryan was sure he would have been roped into something stupid, and he couldn’t bring himself to regret that decision.

 

So, at the very least, Ryan was positive he had, in fact, left alone. He remembered driving home alone, and he knew he walked in alone. All the rest of his night had just consisted of eating a dry bowl of cereal over the kitchen sink because he couldn’t be bothered to sit at the table  _ or  _ get milk out, and chugging a can of diet coke and a few ibuprofen before passing the fuck out, in his own bed,  _ alone. _

 

_ So, who the fuck…? _

 

Whoever it was clearly hadn’t been sent to kill him, otherwise they’d have been doing a real shit job of it, as Ryan was rather not dead and whoever it was was clearly asleep, so Ryan hadn’t exactly felt a strong compulsion to grab his gun yet.

 

He turned over, his stiff joints protesting at the movement, ready to put this mystery to rest. He winced at the sunlight shining down on his face, and wiped his eyes blearily. Ryan looked over at the extra body in his bed, and sighed.

 

Oh,

 

_ Alright,  _ Ryan thought, unsure whether to be pissed or amused as he watched Jeremy snore and burrow deeper under the covers.  _ That at least answers ‘ who the fuck?’ _

 

Ryan poked his shoulder experimentally, snorting when Jeremy, still very much unconscious and drooling on Ryan’s pillow, just weakly swatted his hand away.

 

Still leaves a lot to be desired on the  _ why the fuck  _ front, however.

 

He poked him again, and when that yielded the same results, Ryan started shaking him, calling his name.

 

“Quit moving, I’m tryna sleep.” Jeremy muttered sleepily, pulling the blankets tighter over him. There was a beat, and suddenly his eyes snapped open. “Wait… are you…” He stared at Ryan blankly, frowning. “ _ What?” _

 

Deciding that he could find this equal parts amusing as well as horrendously frustrating, Ryan just watched the realization flit over Jeremy’s face as he properly woke up. 

 

“Ryan?” Jeremy asked tentatively. “What are you doing in my room?”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes, sitting up just enough to lean his head against his hand.

  
  


“You’re in  _ my  _ room, asshole.”

 

“What? No, that’s not-” Jeremy looked around, his eyes widening comically. “Oh,” he breathed out. Another pause. “Ryan…  _ Why am I in your room?” _

 

“Good question there, J. Was wondering the same thing myself, actually.”

 

“I don’t,” Jeremy rubbed at his temple, trying to, Ryan assumes, will away what he was sure had to be a fuckhuge hangover. “I don’t really remember much from last night. We were walking home? ANd, Michael and Gavvy were bitching’ back and forth about something or another.”

 

“Wow, what a shock.” Ryan interrupted drily.

 

“Right?” Jeremy smiled. “And, like, the topic turned to me, I guess? Gavin bet me that I couldn’t…” He trailed off, grimacing. “Uh, Ry? Can you, uh, tell me if your window is open?” 

 

That wasn’t suspicious at all.

 

“ _ Jeremy…”  _ Ryan warned, his eyes narrowing. His gaze darted to his window, which was, unsurprisingly, wide open. That explained why it felt like the fucking tundra in there. Funny thing, that. Ryan was  _ positive  _  that he made sure it was shut before he got into bed.

 

He looked back at Jeremy, who was staring up at him sheepishly. The hand Ryan hadn’t been leaning on came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. And there was that headache again.

 

“Jeremy,” he started slowly, closing his eyes. “Did you, by any chance, fucking  _ climb through my window last night? _ The window that, might I remind you, is  _ many stories up  _ and just so happened to be  _ closed.”  _

 

“You don’t know that.” Jeremy immediately denied. “Could have been anyone.”

 

“ _ Jeremy. _ ”

 

“Listen, Ry. I don’t know why you’re just blatantly accusing me of this slander right now, but I will not stand for it.”

 

Ryan opened his eyes just in time to watch Jeremy struggle to sit up, fighting with the blanket wrapping around his legs.

 

“ _ Jeremy Dooley.”  _ Ryan huffed angrily, nostrils flaring.

 

“No, it’s too late for apologies, Ryan.” Jeremy backed away from the bed quickly, tripping over his own feet. “I’m leaving.” He announced to the room. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

 

“No,” Ryan growled, glaring at Jeremy’s retreating form. “You obviously  _ don’t. _ ”

 

“Maybe your window shouldn’t have been so easy to open, Ryan. Think about that?”

 

Jeremy yelped when the still ringing alarm hit the wall next to his head, and he ran out.

 

Grabbing the pillow Jeremy left behind, Ryan sighed and covered his head, blocking out the sun and obnoxious crew mates.

 

At least the alarm finally shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the start of my month of personal hell  
> does this fic feel familiar to you? thats bc its one i posted on my blog ages ago and rewrote bc as far as im concerned, if it's not on ao3 it's fair game
> 
> speaking of my blog, hmu over @ [ jeremwood ](http://jeremwood.tumblr.com) to laugh at me crying for a month straight


End file.
